


［all辛水仙衍生］兄弟的正确打开方式

by GufeiAnnie



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GufeiAnnie/pseuds/GufeiAnnie





	［all辛水仙衍生］兄弟的正确打开方式

Aro与Aziraphale是一对双生子，诞生在一个位高权重的贵族家庭，父母为了便于区分，平时就以Aro和Azi来称呼。

值得一提的是，自他们生下来起，两个孩子就展现出了不同于其他相像的双生子的外表与个性，直到他们成人，如果不是五官惊人的相似，没有人会认为这是一对兄弟。

这对兄弟是罕见的美人，Aro及肩的顺滑黑直发板正地梳好，一点儿不乱，举手投足间充斥着矜持的贵气，眸色也呈鲜艳的血红，唇红齿白，皮肤白的泛着冰冷的光，高傲的外衣遮蔽之下却也隐隐透着一点妩媚，两颗虎牙尖锐而长，他的父母如果不是坚定的唯物论者，几乎都要认为他是一个纯正的吸血鬼。Aro几乎不曾露出笑容。但是据家中的女佣透露，他们稍微年长的这位小主人笑起来可是甜美的不行。

Azi皮肤也很白，但不同于Aro那般稍显病态的白， Azi像是新鲜的奶油，很容易让人联想到冒着热气的奶油面包或者初生的羊羔，白金色的发打着可爱的卷毛茸茸地堆在头顶，身体丰眼肉感，带着缱绻笑纹的眼角总是洋溢着善意与天真。

Aro与Azi在偌大的庄园草地上玩耍的时候，或者严谨一些， Aro看书， Az与一切可以动的东西玩闹，但他们毫不知悉有多少年轻甚至年长的贵族垂涎着他们的美貌。他们在这么小的年龄所展现出的其他人一生都无法追求的美丽让不少人为之倾倒，就连他们的父母也十分骄傲这是他们的造物。

他们的父母在终于厌烦打发求亲者后让仆人们把宅邸的围墙加高，平日只接待关系亲密的贵客。他们如此疼爱这两个孩子，不会因为追求者过多就限制两个孩子的活动范围。没有了那些讨人厌的目光，两兄弟成长的过程更加放肆。

就在所有爱慕者捕风提影地窥探交流甚至意淫着两兄弟的秘密，并且虔诚地希望两兄弟都分化成Omega的时候，两兄弟也悄无声息地迈入成年，开始分化第二性别，出乎意料的， Aro分化成了一个Alpha,而Azi则不负众望地分化成了Omega。

在他们第一次发情的时候，浓烈的味道几乎让所有偷偷摸摸等待在宅邸大门外假意为两兄弟送上成年礼的贵族们发疯， Aro是红蔷薇味道的信息素，清冷之中掺杂着一丝勾人的甜香， Azi的信息素正如其人一样，是草莓蛋糕味，草莓与奶油混合在一起甜腻温暖的香味。

他们发情时毫无征兆，且他们的父母在外办事，抑制剂因为管家的疏忽还没来得及购置， 佣人们不知如何是好，乱成了一锅粥，按理来说佣人们都是精挑细选的Beta，但是尽管如此还是有Alpha用了信息素抑制剂混进来当了佣人。Azi甜美的信息素烧的这位Alpha眼睛通红，像是一头失了智的野兽那样扑上去压在了Azi的身上，可怜的小Omega用尽残存的理智挣扎着，发了情的Alpha力大无穷，三五个佣人才把这个Alpha从小主人身上拉开。

当时的情况真是十分危急，这个可恨的生物甚至已经从裤裆里掏出了他丑陋的物件。幸好这个人逃不过被打的半身不遂最后以强奸罪为名丢进了国家监狱的命运。

虽然Beta们不太受信息素的影响，但是美丽的小主人们发情的样子的确诱人。Aro和Azi被腾升的欲望吞噬了全部的思考能力，只能依靠着本能在大床上脱光拥抱着对方互相磨蹭，希望能从肉体的碰触中找到一点安慰，他们被汗液浸透，湿漉漉地呻吟哭喊着， Aro较为隐忍一些， Alpha上位者的低喘不同于0mega婉转的呻吟声，但是却给了Omega以莫大的鼓舞和安慰。

最后这场闹剧以请来了十几里外的医生带来的两管抑制剂结束。

在Aro和Azi发情期的记忆慢慢恢复之后，两人虽然还在一起玩耍，但是再不像以前那样亲密无间，因为性别原因产生的隔阂让两兄弟痛苦难堪，但这也是不得已的事情。碰巧Aro的发情期与Azi刚好错开，于是他总能看到弟弟发情的样子，虽然只是短短的一段时间(佣人们在经历那场风波后总是身上常备抑制剂) ,但是难以言喻的一些种子还是埋在了他的心里。

显然对自己的胞弟产生欲望是一件很不正常的事情，但Aro常常把这归结为AO间天生性吸引的问题，但是当他的欲望越来越强烈甚至因此在以Azi发情为内容的春梦中梦遗后，他不得不以假名假身份写信咨询心理医生，直到心理医生回复了一封措辞激烈井且建议他尽早远离自己兄弟的信之后，他才不得不承认这是不对的，但他不以为意，只是让佣人把回信烧掉。

Aro还是喜欢观赏自己胞弟发情时候的样子，终于在一个夜晚，Azi眯着他那双橄榄绿色盈着水光的眼睛抽噎着拥抱Aro的时候他再也难以伪装自己的冷漠。Aro的嘴角扬起露出他标志性残忍且甜美的笑，Alpha的本能完全占了上风，他温柔地回抱住Azi并一点点释放出自己的信息素包裹住他甜美的弟弟好让他舒服一点，接着Aro对门外敲门的仆人说自己已经给Azi注射过抑制剂并吩咐这段时间不要让任何人来打扰Azi。

Aro将弟弟困在了以自己怀抱构造成的精美牢笼之中，单是这就足以让他兴奋地不能自己。

Azi难耐地扭动着身体，后穴已经涌出大量黏湿的清液用于交合，原本奶油色的皮肤被情欲烧成漂亮的蜜色。Azi的头靠在Aro的肩膀上在Aro耳边呼出热气和委屈的哼声, Aro乐见于弟弟这样子，他扯下脖颈上系着的丝绸口水巾为Az擦去额前的细汗，与这绅土动作并不相符的是，Aro色情地揉弄着弟弟的臀部，指尖浅浅地戳弄着Azi不断收张的穴口。

当Aro察觉到那里的软肉可怜巴巴地吮吸着自己的手指乞求进入的时候，Aro又笑了，他将手指伸到Azi眼前调笑，那上面已经沾满了粘稠的淫液，他并起两根手指轻轻搓了搓拉出一道透明的丝线，“我的Azi, 作为你的兄长我实在不知道如何谴责你的淫荡，但我相信你会好好报答我的，对吗?”Azi羞红了脸埋在Aro的怀里，不得不承认，Aro在情事上的确展露了他恶劣的本性。

Aro硬的发疼，当他准备进入弟弟的穴儿的时候他的父亲在门外担忧地送来问候并提出要进来看看Azi,这才使Aro不得不停下动作并以最快的速度给Azi注射抑制剂并处理好一片狼藉迎接父亲，事后他一直为这件事郁闷。

Aro并不受到伦理道德的压制，受到读过的一些文学的影响导致他在这方面道德感不强，更何况他与Azi那样亲密默契，Aro认为他们才是天生应该相伴的一对，其他人根本难以入他的眼。

而Azi对于性爱有近乎圣洁的理解，他包容一切，以善良理解万物的性格对兄弟之间做这种事并不反感。但是他们的父母不这样认为，儿子们的性别问题以及过于暧昧的举动实在让他们担心，于是不得不勒令Aro和Azi保持一定的距离。

Aro和Azi分别被送进不同的贵族寄宿学校学习，一周只有一天见面的机会， 两兄弟不情不愿，却也只能接受这样的安排。

他们毕业后不到一年，Aro继承了父亲的一部分家产，包括他们童年的宅邸，而Azi继承了母亲的，并在他二十四岁这年出嫁，母亲的家产刚好就是他的嫁妆。

结婚的对象是一名贵族，而且是王室的亲王，人人都说Azi与这位亲王从学校开始就两情相悦，是一对甜蜜的，令人艳羡的小夫妻，夸赞他们的爱情天造地设，是上帝的安排，还羡慕亲王的好运气，能娶到全国无论什么性别都梦寐以求的美人。

Aro对此不屑一顾，性格也更加孤高自傲，除了必要的场合都隐匿在宅邸里闭门不出，后来据他的贴身男仆说，Aro在收到Azi与亲王的结婚请柬时直接将装着请柬的银质托盘掀翻了，冷静了许久才让仆人把请柬给他，他拿着请柬的动作活像拿着什么令人恶心的物什，看完了之后就迅速地将请柬扔回托盘上，并遣人备一份大礼送过去，婚礼也找了个有事在外的理由推脱掉。不过人们讲Aro过激的反应归结于对Azi的过分疼爱。

Azi也没有察觉这之中有什么不对，反倒是写了一封热情洋溢的信表达对哥哥礼物的感谢和爱意，也只有这样才能让常年封闭自己的Aro露出一丝温情。反倒是亲王对于Aro的举措很是不满，认为Aro在藐视他们的婚姻。

幸福的日子总是不持久，Azi婚后不出两年，亲王就离奇地一命呜呼，好事者说是因为亲王参加邻国外交宴的时候出言不逊得罪了某位乖戾的大人物才落得这个下场，也可怜Azi还没来得及更多地领略爱情的滋味，年纪轻轻就守了寡。

在亲王的葬礼上Az的眼泪一个劲地往下掉，婚后的Azi变得更加丰满漂亮，还带有一种少妇的风情，这样一个富有魅力的美人哭起来煞是好看，眼圈和鼻头红的让人怜爱，想必他是爱惨了这位亲王，一身黑色丧服遮盖着他的皮肤，衬得她更为漂亮。显然，Azi让不少因为他的婚姻而破碎的爱情死灰复燃，不仅是为了亲王留给小妻子那笔丰厚的遗产，更是怀着一些颇为下流的想法。

葬礼结束，Azi就钻回自己的宅子拒绝见任何吊唁的宾客，对外说是伤心过度需要安静的环境，人们不禁幸灾乐祸地猜测这位夫人该如何缩在自己的床上为自己的命运流泪，发情期该如何解决。哦，可怜的夫人，连做爱都需要偷摸地找男人而不损毁自己的名声。

在Azi的卧室里，Aro坐在大床上好笑地描述着葬礼上的所见所闻，但他只是自顾自地说，毕竟Azi的嘴实在忙不过来，他可做不到一边边跪着给人口交一边搭话，Azi的小嘴被Aro的阴茎撑得满满的，甚至连小舌头都要挤出几寸。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角滴落在红木地板上，

天知道Azi只是抬眼看他就能让Aro的阴茎再涨大几分。Aro眯起眼睛拍拍Az鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊以示鼓励，你难以想象一个人在做这些湿秽的事情时还能保持着纯真的表情。偌大的卧室充斥着信息素的味道，浓烈到一有人进入就能被击晕。

Azi的头颅快速地前后动着，大力的吸吮让他的脸颊瘪出两个凹陷，这让Aro再也无法神态自若地继续讲话，他按住Azi毛茸茸的后脑给自己来了个深喉，喉咙深处因为异物的侵入反射性地产生呕吐反应将Aro的电头吸的紧紧的，Aro被这么一下子直接吸的差点泄出来。

他将阴茎从Azi口中抽出顺便带出一条淫靡的水线，Azi因为呕吐感坐在地上干咳，眼周又飞起了瑰丽的红，Aro并不给Azi喘息的时间，而是卡住Azi的下颚，另一只手扶住阴茎让龟头磨蹭着Azi泛着水光的红肿上唇，Azi乖巧地用舌尖去剐蹭Aro的马眼，两片唇瓣也温柔的包裹住Aro的前端。在温柔的刺激下，Aro还是忍不住射在了Azi的脸上。Azi没有先擦掉脸上的浊液，而是笑着用唇舌清理掉Aro阴茎上残留的精液和乱七八糟的液体，全然不像一个刚死了丈夫的Omega。

“Azi，你说他们会怎么想?你在外人面前哭的那样惨，连我都要相信你是为他真情地哭泣，但你现在却在这里跟我偷情。"Aro把Azi从地上拉起来拥进怀里，用手指揩去他脸颊上的精液并恶趣味地送到Azi嘴边让他舔掉，Azi笑着勾住哥哥的脖子借力让两个人倒在大床中央。

Aro低低笑着细密地在Azi的脸颊上落下一个个啄吻，Azi被脸上的麻痒感勾的受不了，撩起长长的丧服裙摆，他下身什么都没穿，只是一根铜制阳具插在一片泥泞的小穴间。

就在刚刚，年轻的寡妇在丈夫的葬礼上插着自己哥哥带给他的假阳具，表面上凄惨地哭泣，实际上却承受着四面八方窥探的目光和小穴间的快感。Azi需要夹紧了它才不至于让假阳具在充足的润滑下掉出来，他甚至要抑制自己的喘息呻吟。

每一次吸紧阳具小穴就传来一次快感，但那不过是隔靴搔痒，分泌的过多的淫液顺着Azi丰腴的大腿流下来，Azi的乳头也因为情欲颤颤巍巍地挺立着，为了不让别人看出来Azi只能装作祈祷的样子合十双手，用手臂去遮住衣服上两颗凸起。为了掩饰挺起来的阴茎，他不得不将双腿又夹紧些。

随着时间的流逝Azi的空虚感越来越强，他几乎要被逼疯了，他恨不得趴在地上撩起裙子求着不远处的Aro把他按在地上操，但他不能。

葬礼进行到尾声的时候Aro离开会场去往宅子等待Azi, Azi在葬礼结束后用近乎逃一样的速度追随着哥哥的脚步回去宅子，但也避免不了有宾客将他拦下来说些悼词，他只能咬着唇作出悲伤的样子不发一言，因为Azi知道，只要他一张口呻吟就会冒出来。

Az的双腿环住Aro的腰，Aro也不想给自己的弟弟过多的折磨，他把假阳具从弟弟被玩熟的小穴中抽出来，将自己粗壮的阴茎狠狠地干进Azi的小穴，被贯穿的一瞬间Azi再也克制不住发出一声高昂的淫叫，在Aro一次次的冲撞下只能断断续续地唤着Aro的名字,丰满的臀部摇出好看的波浪。

Azi在床上浪的不得了，但是这淫荡近乎纯情，Aro从未见过像他弟弟这样能恰到好处地将纯洁和情欲融合在一-起的人。Azi的肉感很容易激起人们的爱欲，包括Aro的。他的阴茎被Azi紧紧包裹着，那里还是如同几年前一样紧致。

分开的学校并不能阻挡他们，事实上，Aro已经不少次从学校逃出来偷偷溜到弟弟的宿舍去跟他媾和。Azi结婚之后也是如此，Aro常常在亲王不在的时候来看望Azi，然后躲进Az的卧房跟他谈情说爱，没有仆人会告诉亲王，毕竟整栋宅邸的仆人都是Aro和Azi安排的，并只服从于他们两个。

Azi的下身迎合着Aro的动作，他狂乱地去亲吻Aro的耳根与脖颈来证明他的爱，而Aro会以狠狠擦过Azi湿滑穴儿内的敏感点为报酬，当Aro的阴茎再一次顶弄Azi的G点时，Azi的后穴骤然缩紧，他颤抖着双腿从穴中涌出大量清透液体，Aro也顺势挺腰进入Azi的生殖腔成结射出一股股精液，他狠咬住弟弟后脖的腺体注入自己的信息素，好让从此之后Azi只属于他。

他不该在学校那样缠着你的，不然他的死法也许会再舒服一些。“Aro慵懒地舔弄着Azi柔软饱满的嘴唇，手指打着圈爱抚着Azi，Azi还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，被Aro抚摸的一阵颤抖，他嗔怪地打开了Aro的手瞥了Aro一眼： "杀人是不对的！"

Aro笑了，他把Azi再次压在床上展开新一轮的攻势，至于兄弟，谁在乎?

END.


End file.
